The Sweetshop Dinner
by cookiesgal24
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester are hunters. Their grandfathers were hunters and so were their fathers. They even have an angel on their side; the angel known as Castiel. Castiel was the angel that helped the original Winchester boys and had promised to keep their grandsons safe. But can he do that when they catch a case linked to the mysterious monster known as the Trickster?
1. Chapter 1

**Rick Tobias**

Rick is AJ Winchester's boyfriend. They met while AJ, Sam and Dean were investigating a case in Florida. Rick invited AJ, who at the time was posing as a new student, to go to the school ball with him as friends. During the ball, the god Dionysus (who's been behind all the attacks at the school. He's made that no one made a sacrifice to him) attacks. AJ finds Sam and Dean lying on the floor barely breathing. Rick then offers to help AJ find the person who did it. At first AJ doesn't like idea but then sees power in numbers. Together they kill Dionysus and share a kiss on the dance floor. AJ, Sam and Dean then leave the next day. A few months later, AJ, Sam and Dean get a case in Washington DC where Rick is currently living. There have been killings in the area that match those of a vampire. While investigating, the Winchesters discover a man who is responsible for the killings. As Dean's about to cut his head off, Rick bursts through the door, asking Dean to stop. The man is his father. Both Rick and his father were blooded a few weeks earlier when they arrived in Washington. Rick himself hasn't killed anyone but has been forced to down a few litres of human blood making him incurable. They end up killing Rick's dad, he was too dangerous to live – he threatened to kill AJ, making Rick pick up a nearby scythe which he used to cut his head clean off. Rick then promises to help the Winchesters whenever he can.

 **The Beacon Hills Pack**

AJ thought her favourite show was just fiction until Sam and Dean get wind of random killings in a small town in California. Rick accompanies them. At first AJ, along with Sam and Dean, poses as an FBI agent until they discover that most of the suspects attend Beacon Hills High. The Winchester brothers then enrol their cousin at the school which Rick is already attending. Both use different last names; AJ was AJ King and Rick was Rick James. The pair soon makes friends with Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski, two people with no popularity until Scott becomes a really good lacrosse player. AJ and Rick shortly discovered that Scott is in fact a werewolf but decide to act like they were oblivious to the truth. They did end up spilling out their own truth when they catch Scott as a werewolf and aren't very surprised. Once the bisuness with Peter is over, Sam and Dean leave with AJ and Rick staying in Beacon Hills to 'Keep an eye on Scott and Lydia'. They just stayed behind because they didn't want to leave their friends and AJ and Rick wanted to finish school. AJ and Rick were both at the police station with Stiles, Scott and Stile's dad, the Sheriff (well ex sheriff at the time) when Matt turned up with Jackson. Like Stiles and Derek, Rick was paralysed and AJ was put into the cell with Melissa McCall when Matt said she was causing too much trouble. When the dead bodies started turning up in groups of threes, AJ and Rick automatically went to the conclusion of human sacrifices. This made them very worried. Luckily for them it was a Darch not a witch and they did not have to call Sam and Dean. Rick was present when Scott crossed the mountain ash. He was with Jennifer because she threatened to kill AJ as one of the guardians. AJ, however, was with the parents, Isaac and Alison, trying to save them not knowing that if something went wrong on the other end she'd be one of the three people to die. When AJ and Rick first met Kira, AJ and Kira were a bit weary of each other. That was probably because AJ was an angel and kitsunes were believed to bad. When AJ and Rick first met Malia neither party gave each other a second thought. When the dead pool came out, both Rick's and AJ's real names (Naomi Jackson and Rick Tobias) was on it, this confused everyone but Rick. To this day, AJ does not know how Meredith got her real name. Rick was present when Stiles and Scott tried to tell Liam that he was a werewolf. AJ was in the library when Stiles and Donavan were fighting. She was there doing research but fell asleep and didn't wake until after the body was taken. She had no idea that Stiles killed Donavan. When protecting Hayden from The Dread Doctors, Rick is taken along with Liam and Hayden. AJ automatically does not like Theo, thinking that if Theo wanted Scott to be his alpha then he would have been in Beacon Hills earlier. The two shared an apartment and Cas came in to check on the two every week. Sam and Dean dropped by every now and again when there was a gap between hunts

 **Six Months Missing**

After graduating from Beacon Hills High, Rick and AJ went separate ways; Rick joined up with Sam, Dean and Cas while AJ went back to New Zealand. This was to keep a promise she made with an old friend before she moved to America after her family's murder. AJ took back her legal name just so that people would know who she was. There she helped her friend defeat a taniwha and received a Maori moko meaning loyalty.


	2. Chapter 2

AJ Winchester sat in the dinner seat, reading her uncle's journal while sipping at a hot chocolate. It was her usual morning routine. She'd come into the dinner at 6:15, make herself a cup of hot chocolate, add all the extra marshmallows she needed and sat down at a booth near a window to read. Every day it was the same book or rather; journal. The journal was copy she'd made of her Uncle John's hunting journal. In it held all the information he'd gathered on supernatural hunts. His sons, AJ's cousin's, Sam and Dean, had carried on writing in it because of her suggestion. Once she'd finished her hot chocolate, she'd finish making sure everything ready and open up the dinner. Then Bob Roberts and Thomas Walters would fire up the grills while Thomas's older sister, Tessa, waited for the customers to start rolling in so she could start making coffees and other beverages. Their first customers however, changed that simple routine that AJ had grown used too over the few years she'd worked here.

Two boys, barely out of high school, walked through the dinner doors. I grab my pen and notepad and walk over to the booth where they sat.

"G'day boys, what can I get you?" I ask. The taller one with long hair speaks firsts.

"Could I get a stack of pancakes with maple syrup?"

"I'll get some sausages and bacon with a coffee, black," The smaller one adds. I write down their order.

"It will be with you in a moment," I tell them. I walk over to the counter

"One coffee black Tessa, I'll be needing a stack of pancakes and some sausages and bacon," I tell my partners. I grab a bottle of maple syrup and head back to the table. I see the two boys hovering over a journal. A journal that looked exactly like mine. It had to be the original journal belonging to John Winchester.

"Nice journal you guys have there," I tell them "Haven't seen one of those in a while," The boys turned and frowned.

"Oh my family collects things from the old days. I'm guessing that that journal of yours was made in 1958," I tell them, laughing "Those are pretty rare though. So it's been passed down through the family, you brought it off the market or you stole it,"

"It belonged to our great grandfather," The shorter one said "Do you have one?"

"Yeah, I actually read it every day before work. Belonged to my uncle, he passed it down to my cousins and when they died they gave it to me," I tell them. I hear a bell ding. I smile and walk away.

"Someone has a crush," Thomas says, handing over the two plates of food.

"My heart will only belong to one man and he's dead," I tell him, referring to my old boyfriend, Rick. Rick had died. His head, cut off. I knew who did it as well. It was the work of the Winchester brothers; my cousins. I take the plates of food over to the boys.

"Griller boy bothering you?" the smaller boy asked.

"Nuh, just playful banter between to friends," I say "I'm AJ Tobias by the way,"

"Sam and Dean Winchester," The taller one said, biting into his pancakes "I'm Dean that's Sam,"

"That's who you guys remind me of," I mutter under my breath "Enjoy your meal,"

"Uh Miss Tobias?" Dean asks "If a guy of about 30 comes in, wearing a trench coat and we're gone, tell him that we're staying at the bluebird motel," I nod.

"Sure," I smile and leave.

True to my word, I spot a guy wearing a trench coat. I recognize the face. The face belonged to Jimmy Novak before being blown up by an archangel. It then became the face of Castiel, the angel of Thursday, protector and best friend of the Winchester Brothers; and my uncle/carer of sorts. He sits down at a bench, the same one Sam and Dean sat in earlier. I walk over to him.

"Your friends told me to tell you that they are staying at the bluebird motel," I say "Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you AJ," He replies.

"I still won't forgive you. You knew Rick was innocent. You could have stopped them,"

"You do realise that they're here to kill you right. I'd recognize your power anywhere," Castiel told me "You murdered that person,"

"Actually an overdose of a 'delicious' candy killed him. You can't exactly tie it to the archangel's daughter who works at a dinner," I say.

"But you need a lot of sweet food to keep your strength up. And you hate that 'delicious' candy," Castiel answered "I'm sure they'll find a way,"

"I didn't do it, not this time," I tell him, turning on my heels.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel finally decided to join the party when he walked through the door to our motel room.

"What took you so long Cas?" Dean asked as he tacked up a photo of AJ Tobias on the wall.

"I had an very interesting conversation with her," He replies, pointing to the photo of AJ "She knows more than she's letting on,"

"We kinda gathered that," I tell him "Went through all the records in this town and there's only one thing about AJ Tobias – her checks she gets for working at the dinner,"

"She also seemed to recognize John's journal," Dean added "But something's not quite right about it,"

"Of course it wouldn't," Cas say, bringing out a leather bound journal "This is a replicate she created however, unlike yours this one has some things written in it by her," I reach out and grab the journal. I flip to the back. The first date written in the new style of handwriting read '28th July 2020,'

 _28_ _th_ _July 2020_

 _They finally crossed the line. They promised that they wouldn't harm him. I knew it was going to be hard – a half angel dating a vampire; a hunter dating a vampire. Rick made a promise to me and he kept it. Sam and Dean rushed…._

It carried on for a while blaming my grandfather and great uncle for killing a guy. I flipped through the rest of the journal til I find a picture. In it are five people. One is Cas and another is AJ Tobias. Standing next to AJ with his arms around her is a guy with brown hair and blue eyes. Standing on either side of Cas are to guys. One looks like Dean and the other looks like me. I turn it over. On the back it reads

 _Right to Left back row: Sam Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester_

 _Right to Left front row: AJ Winchester (Naomi Jackson) and Rick Tobias_

 _Taken: 28_ _th_ _July 2019 on AJ's 18_ _th_ _birthday_

Another photo taken the same day is of AJ and another guy – not shown in the first.

 _AJ Winchester (Naomi Jackson) and Gabriel ("Dad")_

AJ didn't look very happy. Maybe she and Gabriel had a rocky relationship.

"So you stole my journal," A female voice said. I recognized it as the voice of the hostess at the dinner; AJ Tobias.

"You were the one to steal it first place," Cas speaks up

"Actually I borrowed it made a copy and returned it," AJ replies. Instead of a plain white shirt and red skirt that made the dinner uniform, AJ was wearing a leather jacket over a blue hoodie and jeans with combat boots. She walks in and snatches her journal out of my hands.

"Dammit Cas," She mutters "You've really got yourself into a pickle haven't you. There's the promise you made to these boy's grandfather, my cousins, and then there's that promise that you don't remember making with my father, your brother, the archangel Gabriel," Cas stood up, eyes a glow. AJ's eyes light up in return.

"You know I am more powerful than you right?" She asks. She turns around faces Dean and myself.

"How about I tell you boys the truth about Sam and Dean Winchester," She smiles as she looks down at a photo. She turns it around and shows us it. It's a collage of photos. There's one of her and boy with brown hair and blue eyes – Rick, if I remembered correctly – in fancy clothes at a school dance. Another with a group of friends – a few had their eyes closed and an orange aura surrounded another. There was a strip of photos most likely taken in a photo booth. The final one was of AJ and the boy. AJ held her left hand up. On the ring finger was a silver ring with a sapphire set in it. The boy, now a man, had obviously proposed to AJ.

"The boy you see in most of the photos is Rick Tobias. We met at a school in Florida where my cousins and I were working a case. He asked me to the school dance as friends. Of course I expected. We finished the case with his help and Sam, Dean and I left the next day. I next saw him in Washington DC where we were working on a nest of vampires. We'd tracked down a guy who turned out to be Rick's father. Turns out he and Rick had been blooded a few weeks before we'd arrived in town. We ended up killing Rick's father. Unfourtunly Rick had fed and we could not cure him," AJ started "Rick promised to help us out on cases and he wouldn't drink human blood unless we gave it to him. A few years later we discovered a case in Beacon Hills, California. We made friends with a pack; Two werewolves, a thunder kitsune, a banshee and a few humans. Though we never did find out what Parrish was. Sam and Dean left and Rick and I finished our schooling there. After that I went back to my home town for six months to keep a promise I had made. On July 28th 2020, Rick got down on one knee and proposed. We were in a middle of a case. A vampire was attacking people. Sam and Dean couldn't find any vampires and jumped to the conclusion that Rick was the vampire killing people. We didn't even get to tell them that we were planning on getting married. Cas just stood there, watching like he does. It was only when I showed them my engagement ring that Rick was innocent. All the times of death matched up to times that Rick and I were together. But it was too late. Rick was dead. I can't get him back and neither could Sam and Dean – You can only bring back a soul once,"

"From Heaven?" I asked

"From Hell?" Dean asked at the same time

"No, from Purgatory," Cas said "Dean brought back Benny – a vampire friend he made there and Sam brought Bobby to Heaven from Hell via Purgatory,"

"But you two didn't even know about Purgatory meaning you've never been there nor have you brought a soul back…" AJ said, turning her head towards us. She smiled and clicked her fingers. Suddenly I was in a cage. I tried picking the lock only to find it electrified.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I was you Dean err Sam," AJ said. She turned to Dean.

"If you want your cousin back, you will go to Purgatory, find Rick, and give him this ring," She chucks Dean the silver ring from her right hand "tells him I sent you. He'll tell you what to do next. Once you get out take him to Florida. You'll find his grave there next to where the old high school used to be,"

"Then what?" Dean asks.

"I'm not sure of the process; Rick can tell you more in Purgatory. Just bring him back and I'll set your cousins free," AJ told him "Then maybe I'll forgive your grandfathers and they'll stop annoy you guys,"

"They haven't been annoying us though…" I mutter

"What lead you to this town? The death of the candy store owner? Your journal being push off the table – landing on the page they wrote out Gabriel or the Trickster?" I ask "They knew I was here. They don't forgive themselves for killing Rick and maybe if you bring Rick back they'll leave you guys alone,"

"You really have changed, haven't you Naomi?" Cas said. AJ took a step back.

"No one calls me Naomi. Not anymore," She spat out "And did you change when Dean died? Because I remember you being ready to jump into action, to find the truth and save the world. Now you're sitting in a chair, doing nothing,"

"Hey, don't talk to our friend like that!" I yell at her.

"He was my friend first and even then he wasn't my friend. If it's anything to go by – angels are douches and that includes half angels," She tells me "I'll see you in the morning, good luck finding Purgatory,"


	4. Chapter 4

The grey landscape of Purgatory was getting to me. I'd fought monster after monster. And now I knew I was going to die here. Three vampires surrounded me. My back was against a fallen tree log. There was no way I was going to survive. Until I heard the yelling. Another monster jumped over the massive log burnishing two dagger like blades. With ease he killed the three vampires.

"Thanks," I say.

"You're not a monster soul are you?" He asks, collecting the vampires' weapons.

"No, I'm here looking for one," I tell him.

"What's his name?" The monster asked.

"Rick. Rick Tobias," I answer.

"And who would be looking for me?" He asks

"AJ Winchester," I say, chucking him AJ's ring. He catches it and studies it.

"It took her this long to send someone," He laughs "How's she paying you?"

"She's going to set my cousin, Sam, free," Rick shakes his head.

"Sounds just like her,"

"She used to trap people and force their love ones to do perilous jobs for her?"

"Nope. She just liked making people she hated do the hard work," He says "You should have seen all the things she asked Kira to do. And the fights they both got into,"

"Who's Kira?" I ask

"Just an old friend of ours. She's probably dead but you never know with kitsunes," He laughs "I think it was the whole AJ is a half angel whose father is an archangel and she won't die unless killed in a very specific way thing," I laugh. Rick starts walking.

"Come on kid – the portal's this way,"

I sat in the Impala, thinking about AJ and Rick. They were going to be happy again but it didn't solve the case. What had AJ said about how Sam and I got the case; Something about the Trickster and Gabriel. Her eyes had glowed when Cas threatened her and said that she was more powerful than him. I made a mental note to read the page about the trickster when I next pulled over for a coffee break. There was also the way she'd first described her relationship with Rick; A half angel dating a vampire. Did that mean that AJ was an actual half angel? Or was it just a metaphor? That, I had a feeling, would be answered to me when I set Rick free from my arm. I turn on the radio which starts playing classic rock.

"I like your boy's style Sammy," I tell my younger brother. Sam rolls his eyes.

"You just pre-set the car before he got in Dean,"

"You do release AJ didn't kill that sweetshop owner," I point out.

"And she won't kill anyone at the dinner she works at," Sam adds "AJ was a good person,"

"She _is_ a good person Sammy. She's just angry at the moment. We took her happiness from her,"

"She'll soon be reunited with him,"

"Do you think we'll be able to stick around long enough to see the wedding?"

"Doubt it. But where would they have it? All of AJ's friends are dead and probably in Purgatory. And who would walk her down the Aisle? Gabriel can't – he's been dead and neither can her stepdad or us for that matter," Sam replied

"True but maybe Dean could, they are technically family even if it's two generations difference,"

"Or maybe Sam could. But how would they explain it?"

"They're cousins Sammy," I tell my brother.

"Still doesn't say where they would have it,"

"Probably in some church in New Zealand," Sam agrees with a 'hmm'

 **Have some Ghost Sam and Dean and a trip to purgatory**


	5. Chapter 5

"You look happy today AJ," Tessa said.

"I'm getting reunited with someone special very soon," I tell her. Thomas laughed

"So what did you do?"

"Oh you know made an eltricfied cage to contain my cousin's grandson out of nothing because I'm the archangel Gabriel's daughter who's practically immortal and has been around since 2001," I reply. They all burst out laughing.

"Trust you to make up the weirdest story ever," Bob said "You should be a writer,"

"Writers are douches Bob," I tell him "Do I look like someone who would sit behind a table all day, writing?"

"You can sit behind a table all day with a book if you could," Thomas pointed out.

"That's different though," The door opens and Castiel walks in.

"What can I get you Cas?" I ask.

"Black coffee please," He replies "Take away,"

"Of course," Thomas, Tessa and Bob raised their eyebrows.

"Family friend," I explained

"But you weren't very buddy buddy with him yesterday," Bob pointed out.

"I haven't seen in him in years," I get out a take away cup and place it on the bench for Tessa to pour the coffee. She pours the coffee in and I put the lid onto the cup. I give it to the angel standing at the counter.

"Say hi to my cousin for me. I recommend Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief. It's in the bottom bottom trunk of my Impala," Cas tilted his head.

"Are you sure you aren't family?" Thomas asked "He does your head tilt thing,"

"Nuh, we just have same habits," I yell at Thomas "Under my collection of stuff there's another false bottom. In there is all my books," Cas nods and takes the cup of coffee with him.

Rick sat on the back seat of the Impala. He'd said something about Sam and Dean not liking anyone else in the front, especially him. When I looked back I saw him lying down, sleeping. He looked peaceful.

"Why did he sit in the back seat?" Dean complained

"How was he supposed to know that we're sitting here? We're ghosts!" I reply. Rick groans.

"Do you think he heard us?" Dean asks

"I don't know. He's a vampire after all," I reply again "Do you think we could give him a message?"

"Hey Rick," Dean says, trying to shake the sleeping male. He groans

"Go away Dean," He mumbles.

"I can't go away Rick especially since I'm the one driving the car," My grandson replies.

"Let me try," I tell my brother

"Rick. Dean and I want to say that we're sorry and that we wish you and AJ all the best with whatever you two get up to when we leave. We're really sorry Rick for you know killing you," I tell my cousin's boyfriend.

"Don't worry," He mumbles "I forgave you a long time ago," That was almost enough for Dean to shed a tear.

"Hey Rick," Dean - the alive one, not the Dean Winchester who's a ghost -said "Shut up or you're walking all the way to Ohio," And Rick didn't speak for the rest of the trip.


	6. Chapter 6

I followed Dean Winchester from the Impala to the small dinner on the corner. I look up the sign. It reads; The Sweetshop Dinner. I chuckle slightly. Trust AJ to find the weirdest named dinner around. But it probably reminded her of her father – Gabriel who loved candy. Dean holds the door open for me. I spot my angel straight away. Her straight brown hair is pulled back into a pony tail. She's wearing a white shirt which is tucked into a red skirt. On the table there's a tall class half filled with a chocolate coloured substance. In her hands is a leather bound journal. I sneak up behind her and wrap my arms around her.

"Hey Rick," She murmurs happily "I have something for out back,"

"New clothes?" I ask.

"Yes," She groans "But there's something better than clothes there,"

"Blood. Human Blood," I smile. AJ always knew what was the best thing for any of her friends or family.

"And who is this lovely fellow?" A female voice asks.

"Tessa, this is Rick Tobias, my fiancé," AJ introduces me to her workmate "Rick, this is Tessa. Her brother Thomas and Bob run the grills while Tessa and I run up front,"

"Wait a minute. You mean that's the guy who you said was dead and he's your fiancé?" Thomas asked.

"I may or may not have been telling the truth about being the archangel Gabriel's daughter who was born back in 2001 and lives off candies and sweet stuff," I tell them "I work here because I love the job but also because it's an excuse not to go hunting and I love the name of the dinner," AJ's workmates stare at her.

"Angels are real?" Tessa finally speaks up.

"Yep; Most are complete douche bags but others a less douchy and a bit more compassionate," I reply "You just got to know who to watch out for and who to protect,"

"So what are you then?" Thomas asks "Because all we've heard from AJ is that her one love died,"

"Oh I'm a vampire. That dude's grandfather and great uncle, AJ's cousins, decided to behead me when their hunting trip went a little south. I've been in Purgatory for a few years,"

"I got him out of there just a few hours ago," Dean said "Which reminds me; please let my cousin out of the cage. He's probably going crazy!" AJ shakes her head.

"I don't think he's going crazy, Cas gave him a book yesterday and if he is in fact Dean's grandson he'll be chewing through the story quite slowly. But I can let him go," She snaps her fingers "You'll find your cousin free,"

"So are you going to continue working here?" Bob asks.

"Sorry, but I think after Rick and I get married, we'll pick up hunting again," She replies. I see Ghost Sam and Dean standing in the corner of the dinner, nodding their heads.

"I told you that they'd go back to hunting," Ghost Sam whispers to Ghost Dean.

"Shut up Sammy," He grumbles. I lean forward to AJ to tell her what they said to me in the Impala. She smiles.

"I forgive you guys," She says. The others in the room look at her weirdly.

"Oh I was talking to my cousins; they obviously decided that staying behind on earth was better than moving on," She explains "And they also haven't discovered the fact that they can become visible to the human and half angel eye. Always knew they were pieces of steak," A shimmering sound is heard as two guys, one with long hair and the other with short, appear in the corner.

"Thanks AJ," They both say before completely disappearing from everyone's sight.

"Was… was that them?" Dean asks.

"Yeah." AJ and I both say. AJ's workmates stare at us dumb folded.

"Why don't you call Cas and get him to bring Sam with him to the Sweetshop Dinner?" AJ asks Dean "We can use the costumers on my last day,"

"You're going to work today?" Tessa asked. AJ nods

"Of course. It'll give you guys time to ask questions," So that's what we did. Cas and Sam arrived an hour after the shop opened. AJ and I maned the front counter with Tessa running the coffee and Bob and Thomas behind the grills. It was the perfect end to AJ's career as a waitress in the small town dinner known as the Sweetshop Dinner.

"Hey Tessa," AJ said as we were about to leave the shop.

"Yeah?" She replies.

"Would you like to be my bridesmaid?" Tessa squealed in excitement.

"I'll take that as a yes,"

"I am not very familiar with the human traditions of the marrying. Is there anything I can do?" Cas asks.

"Of course dummy, you're walking me down the aisle. Normally the father of the bride does that but since Gabriel is dead and you are his brother, the job falls to you,"

"My wife is a wedding planner, I could get you a discount," Bob calls from out back "You know how to contact us," AJ smiles.

"Thanks guys,"


	7. Chapter 7

AJ was wearing a white dress that covered her ankles. It had puffy straps that didn't go past the shoulders releasing the Maori moko and sword tattoos on her arms. She was wearing the charm bracelet she was given by her step mum Abby. Around her neck sat two necklaces – one held a pink paua butterfly, a silver quaver not and a small silver disk reading 'live your dream' the other with a silver 'N' hanging off the chain. She linked her arm with Castiel, the angel of Thursday who was wearing his normal attire minus the trench coat and had taken the time to brush and gel his hair. Tessa was wearing a dark blue dress similar in style to the one AJ wore. On the podium Rick stood wearing a suit and a blue tie (he'd borrowed this from AJ's collection of FBI ties) with a matching blue rose in his pocket. He hair was gelled back. Next to him stood Dean Winchester. Rick had chosen Dean to be his best man because of the fact Dean had saved Rick from Purgatory. Dean's cousin Sam was sitting in the front row with Bob and Thomas. Castiel had promised AJ and Rick that any friends or family that was Heaven had been invited to watch the wedding in one man's cinema to see the big event. Everything was going according to plan

"Do you Rick James Tobias; take Naomi Elizabeth Jackson as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do,"

"And Do you Naomi Elizabeth Jackson; take Rick James Tobias as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do,"

"You may kiss the bride,"


End file.
